Imagine
by DramaQueen92
Summary: Usagi has a wild imagination. Who knows what may Ensue! Warning sexual content. AU


Imagine me in your room, on your bed, which is covered in silk sheets. I motion you over to sit on the bed, which I am laying out on. I smile seductively and you wink at me. I sit up and crawl over to you, like a tiger creeping up on its prey. I kiss you lips tenderly, and you kiss back with passion. You swipe your tongue over my bottom lip and I grant you access. Our tongues battle for dominance until we both need to breathe. I start kissing and licking up your jaw and behind you ear on both sides.

Slowly I make my way down your neck, kissing, sucking and lightly nipping. I open the first button of your shirt and kiss the exposed skin, you moan. I look back up and finish undoing you buttons while kissing your lips. You start kissing my neck and I moan. My shirt is suddenly on the floor next to yours. I run my hands up and down your sides and back. You bend down and start kissing my chest. You skilfully unclasp my bra and my breasts bounce free. You immediately turn your attention to the right nipple, sucking and lightly nipping on it, not neglecting the left, as you fondle it with your free hand. I tangle my hands in your hair and moan. You switch side but you still fondle the right breast with you hand.

I pull you head away and kiss you fully on the lips, passionately, until we are both panting hard. I then slowly lick down your chest and stomach till I get to your jeans, where I undo the button and bite down on the zipper, which I drag down with my teeth. I remove your pants and boxers and climb off the bed onto the floor sitting on my knees. I slowly lick from the base of your cock, making my way up to the tip. Then I fully take you in my mouth. You gasp and moan loudly as i start to suck. Rocking my mouth back and forward, you buck your hips slightly. Your hands are now tangled in my hair. You groan as you come nearer to your climax. As you climax you whisper my name, and I swallow every last drop.

You pull me back up into a deep kiss, and then lay me on the bed. You start sucking on my breasts again and I arch into your touch. You make your way down to my core, stopping slightly to kiss and dip your tongue into my belly button. You go down even further and lightly brush your tongue over my moist folds. I groan as you open me and dip you tongue into my core and then you insert a finger into my, I scream at the sudden intrusion and buck my hips slightly. I start bucking in time with your fingers and you add another finger. I start slowly climb to my climax. As it hits me I scream your name! You take your fingers out and i grab your arm and lick all my juices off them. You get hard at the sight. You go to move but I grab both your hands and kiss you hard on the lips.

You are frustrated with being denied release that you yank you hands from mine and push me back into the mattress, you then climb on top of me. I gasp as you position yourself at my entrance, slowly you enter me. Hesitating at my barrier, you say sweetly "This may hurt a little bit." I gasp as you slowly push through. You stop and kiss the tear that escaped my eyes and allow me to adjust to you. When I adjust i move me hips allowing you to start moving. You begin slowly but you gather pace with each thrust. I moan loudly and grip the sheets of your bed till I have white knuckles. You lean down and capture one of my nipples with your mouth, making me gasp and arch into you. I start squirming and all of a sudden I scream and my walls begin to constrict around your cock, causing you to fall over the end. We both come screaming each others name.

You collapse on me and roll over taking me with you. I curl up into you and fall asleep with a smile. You look down at my now sleeping form and lightly place a kiss on my head then smile as you, too, fall asleep.

I bolt up and look around my room. My sheets are all tangled and I have a very damp feeling between my thighs. I realise that all that had happened was only a dream. I vow then and there that I would make the dream a reality today.

The End


End file.
